Silver and Cold
by Cait Beepo
Summary: A short based off of the song by AFI. Ending Added! '09
1. Silver and Cold

Silver and Cold

By Cait The Bloody Rose

A/N: This is a one-shot songfic. I just thought it up on Valentine's Day, the most heathen stupid holiday in the history of the Earth. Let's just put it this way: No happy memories regarding V-day. Have a good one.

~~~~

"And if I die before I wake... pray the lord my soul to take..." she spoke. Such an odd saying for children. Religion was an odd practice. But then, she was no human so she would never understand the value that some undertook in the practice. She flipped the paper over, hoping to find some understanding in the other side. It was blank. Pale white, like she. The flame of the candle flickered from the center of the table, sending shadows in every way the wind had commanded. She folded the paper, hearing crash of metal outside. He was fighting his personal battle for memories. The memories that no one could ever come to possess. Either they were discarded by thieves or there were destroyed in the search. Father had taught her that memories are her treasure. She would always have them. She knew what the world was like before the domes. She heard the thundering clash from the outside. From the Mega Deus or the rain, she couldn't distinguish them.

_I..._

_I came here by day, but I left here in darkness_

_And found you, found you on the way_

_And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold_

_You, in somber resplendence, I hold_

Norman cleared his throat and she looked up. 

"Good evening, Dorothy." he said, rolling in the food cart. "While the Master is out, may I say I have seen quite the improvement in your behavior. It's almost been like you're actually human."

He just had to go and compare her to what she wanted so badly to become. She had always wanted to be human. She wanted to smile. She wanted to know how it felt to be in love. But she was almost certain that she could never know the joy or feel the warmth of being with another person. Oh, how she wished she wasn't some mechanical monster that meant nothing to anyone. It was raining harder now and the battle had fading away to nothing but sirens. She looked down at her empty plate and felt nothing. Not hunger. Not impatience. She was torn from her thoughts once more as the front door swung open and a high feminine laugh resounded through the complex. Dorothy turned to the stairs to see Roger toting Angel in his arms. She felt nothing. Then they raced away into Roger's quarters. She didn't know how to react. She turned to see Norman heaving a sigh and driving his cart away.

_Your sins into me_

_Oh, my beautiful one_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh, as a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer_

_And I'll beg for forgiveness_

_(Your sins into me) Your sins into me_

_Oh, my beautiful one_

She felt uncomfortable sitting in the living room, her fingers on the ebony and ivory keys of the baby grand. The sounds in the other room intrigued her and yet, she didn't want to know what foul things created them. Her eyes widened and she began to play a simple chord from the original Dorothy's first lessons. How long she knew it, her memories could not grasp. Again, she heard a scream. That many of the night that progress. Norman had gone to bed early for this reason, most likely. Something inside her wanted to suddenly murder Angel. Slit her throat and watch Roger mourn her created demise. The thought amused her for a moment, and then she remembered that it was a sin. Such a sin that, even without a conscience, she would not shake it for an eternity.

_Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me_

_As you're longing to sing_

_So I..._

_I will paint you in silver; I will wrap you in cold_

_I will lift up your voices as I sink_

Another scream came and she fingers crashed down on a sour chord, ending the clattered that had come from Roger's quarters. It had been driving her mad for the past hour or so and she could not stand one more second. How could they go on and on? Then, Roger emerged from his room, in his robe and loafer, his hair still slick. She was about to get a through talking to.

"Dorothy." he said rather firmly. She looked up, noting the fact that his face was not red with anger as it usually was when she woke him up in the morning. He actually seemed somewhat happy to see her. 

"What is it?" she answered back, careful with her words. She tried to sound proper even though she had just messed up a song she'd known for ages.

"Would you like to know what I was doing in there?" he inquired, cocking his head to the side and giving her a charming smile. She remained unfazed.

"If it has to do anything to do with Angel and sexual relations, I have a weak stomach, Roger Smith." she said, sounding almost disgusted. Roger shook his head and she was taken aback.

"I don't know if I should tell you..." he muttered, his smile widening. She raised an eyebrow.

"What did you plot now, Roger?" she murmured. Roger looked towards his room and both heard something slam.

_Your sins into me_

_Oh, my beautiful one_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh, as a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer_

_And I'll beg for forgiveness_

_(Your sins into me) Your sins into me_

"Allow me to explain. First, I bailed out Beck and for this, I asked two favors on him. One was to sweep Angel off her feet and the other was to live outside the domes. I promised to never report him to Dastun ever again, nor would he know about this negotiation. I got Angel drunk and took her home, only to deliver her to Beck. Beck has had a fetish for Beck for quite some time." Roger said, his smile ever broadening. Dorothy let out a giggle, making both of them turn to look at her. Roger seemed to freeze all together, his grin melting away into a look of bewilderment. 

"I... laughed." she said, and then she felt her face curve upward in a smile, the sound of the mechanical joints not even noticed.

"You most certainly did." Roger commented with a laugh that shook his diaphragm. Dorothy suddenly felt things flood into her like a river. Never again would Angel interfere with her life. With Roger. She would be gone forever. Along with Beck.

"This is wonderful!" she stated with obvious excitement in her voice.

_Cold in life's throes, I'll fall asleep for you_

_Cold in life's throes, I only ask you turn away_

_Cold in life's throes, I'll fall asleep for you_

_Cold in life's throes, I only ask you turn -_

_As they seep... _

_Into me..._

_Oh, my beautiful one, now_

"I feel..." she whispered, looking at her hands. Everything she had been feeling for the past several months could finally come out. She felt the exterior of her metallic shell fill with what she believed was life. She could will herself to do as she pleased. She stood from her place the piano and grasped his hands firmly. She could feel his finger in her own. This was amazing! How it was possible, she did not know. But it was...

"Roger! I feel alive!" she exclaimed, hugging Roger to her petite frame just enough to be comfortable. Roger did not suffocate as he once had, but returned the embrace most happily.

"Dorothy..." he mumbled as the colored drained into her cheeks and she became warm.

"Wake up."

_Your sins into me_

_Oh, my beautiful one_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh, as a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer_

_And I'll beg for forgiveness_

_(Your sins into me) Your sins into me... oh_

She sat up. She felt nothingness but the ivory keys pressed against her forehead. Above her, Roger was standing in his robe. It was still raining out. Angel wasn't here. Beck was still in jail. She felt all of her stoical ness come back full-fledged.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, standing up from the piano bench and closing the lid. With much haste she walked outside, the thunder resounding in the sky. 

"Dorothy?" Roger called behind her, still in the doorway. She wandered to her spot where she stood day in and day out, watching for something but not yet knowing what. She knew what she had to do.

"I need to figure something out, Roger Smith." she called back, her face set and determined. With that she took one step back. Then another. And another. She ignored Roger cries of anguish telling her to stop, but she did not and gave a small wave. Then air whipped past her as fell from Roger's flat. To nowhere. To feeling. To eternity. To death. And as she did so, the joints in her face uplifted in a grin.

_Your sins into me_

_Oh, my beautiful one, now_

_Your sins into me_

_As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer_

_And I'll beg for forgiveness_

_(Your sins into me) Your sins into..._

_(Your sins into me) Your sins into me_

_Oh, my beautiful one..._

"I love you, Roger. This time, I mean it."

~~~~

A/N: I could actually see this happening, yet I doubt it ever will since everything just replays in the end. We all get a second chance. Hope you liked it. Happy St. Valentine's Day. Hope you don't get decapitated like him. 

I'm so alone.


	2. New Ending! '09

Silver and Cold – Chapter Two

Dorothy Wayneright landed with a resounding thud, two mechanical ligaments shooting off into unknown directions. Despite this, Dorothy's defeatist smile remained glued to her cold lips, the rain spilling off her in all directions. Although dying sparks flew from her broken joints and steam-heat rose from her tortured metal frame, Dorothy felt a sense of peace for someone who could not feel at all a year ago. However, even with all this, a light that could not have been generated by the Mega Deus suddenly clouded her senses. Was this the Deus Ex that would take her to her judgment? As the light grew nearer, Dorothy closed her eyes and released one last artificial breath. The time was now. As the wheels of the truck trampled what remained of Dorothy Wainwright, a cry of a nearby crow, sharing a similar sentiment, rang throughout the streets of Metropolis, as if to say, "wow, the totally blows for Roger Smith."


End file.
